Best Served Cold
by Smooth-Criminal-94
Summary: AU: Harry discovers the world of magic and some truths, much earlier thanks to a certain someone's memories. See how a Harry Potter who has never truly known love or kindness, strives along a path towards his ultimate goal of revenge. (Features a Super Powerful and an Extremely Intelligent/Gifted/Independent Harry. Dark but not evil Harry!)
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I'll say this now so that I don't have to repeat it every chapter. I do not own Harry Potter in ****anyway ****what so ever, J.K. Rowling does. If I did, I would be pretty awesome and insanely rich.**

_**AN:**_** Hello to all Harry Potter fans and Fanfic readers. This is a rewrite of my previous 'The Rise of Harry Potter' story. I decided to start with a fresh story as the first one was considered a 'trail run' what with it being my very first story. Please read and review this new (and hopefully better) version in order to help me further improve my writing. Any constructive criticism and ideas are very welcome.**

**I do appreciate any constructive criticism, however Flames will be ignored. If you don't like my story then DON'T READ. There are thousands more out there and a lot I can guarantee that are better than mine. I am mainly writing this 'new' story for my personal entertainment and because FanFiction has become a big hobby of mine, and after using this site for so many months, I wanted to post my story for other people to read and hopefully enjoy.**

_**STORY SUMMARY:**_** The plot will follow some of canon, however most of it will be non-canon and AU. (I do have a general idea where I want the plot for this story to go, but it is still a 'work-in-progress' so I'm open to any suggestions.)  
**

**There will obviously be a fare amount of references to both the books and the movies. I would also like to mention that a lot of the ideas and concepts that will be in this story, are from other FanFictions about Harry Potter with my own twist on them. So I would like to acknowledge all the Harry Potter Fanfic writers on this site for their great work and hundreds of hours worth of reading.**

**This story will also most likely contain 'clichés', however with the amount of stories for Harry Potter, not only on this site, but on the internet in general, can you really blame me?**

**A shout out to 'The Santi', guy is an absolute genius when it comes to writing, and one of the main reasons I wanted to write fic's of my own and also why I wanted to improve upon my Harry Potter story, for after reading the first attempt, I found myself disappointed with it. **

**Make sure to check out his stories, I guarantee you won't be disappointed.**

_**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION:**_** This story will feature a Harry Potter who is very, very different from how he is portrayed in canon.**

**Harry will be SUPER POWERFUL in this story. I just want to warn any readers who believe that Harry is perhaps too powerful or that his life is too easy. As I said this is my own portrayal of how I want Harry to be in this story, unlike from how he is canon, Harry will be ********Voldemort's true equal and **much, much more.

**Harry will also be Extremely Intelligent - Photographic/Eidetic memory intelligence.**

**Naturally Gifted - Picks up new skills and abilities very quickly.**

**Independent - I'm thinking of having Harry as more of a 'lone wolf' kind of guy as I've read many stories where instead of just Ron and Hermione, he makes a wide range of friends and I fancy doing something a little different. (But again this is an idea that I am still contemplating, so suggestions are welcome.)  
**

**His personality will be cold/dark/aloof/sarcastic (mainly in terms of when he is dealing with Snape and other Death Eaters.)/confident. (However not so much in a stuck-up/arrogant sense.)**

_**WARNINGS:**_** This story is rated M for it will feature - Explicit language (On occasion.), Mentions of child abuse, Violence (i.e. Blood, Gore and Rape.) Usage of Drugs and Sexual Content...You have been warned!**

_**ONE LAST MENTION: IN THIS STORY I WILL BE BUMPING UP THE STARTING AGE FOR HOGWARTS TO THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. THIS IS MAINLY FOR FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT AS WELL AS OTHER THINGS IN THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY.**_

**Anyway please read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**Best Served Cold  
**_

_**Prologue: The-Boy-Who-Lived  
**_

_**(Oct. 31st, 1981)**_

It was a cold and foggy Halloween night.

Small groups of people, who were dressed in various outlandish costumes, could be seen making their way through the small town square. The surrounding shop windows were covered by a multitude of black and orange decorations that ranged between spiders, skeletons and pumpkins. Children of various ages were either running or waddling from shop to shop, their sole goal to acquire as much sweets as they possibly could.

The entire scene disgusted the dark hooded figure passing by.

Lord Voldemort was gliding his way down the path to his destination, his entire being filled with a sense of purpose and power as his black robes billowed against the gentle breeze. He had been waiting a long time for this moment.

Continuing along the path, he was stopped by an annoying screech.

"Nice costume mister!"

He looked down to the small boy, dressed as a pumpkin, and saw the happy smile on the child's face falter as the boy caught a glimpse of what was underneath the hood. A serpentine-like face with skin that was of the palest colour, but it was his eyes that frightened the child. Crimson, malicious eyes that reminded anyone, young or old, of the darkest blood glared down at the child with a look of pure evil and disgust.

_'Filthy little Muggle!'_

The child turned and ran away in fright. Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand, one simple movement, one flash of light and the child would never see the face of his mother or the light of day again.

But that would be unnecessary, he had a far more important purpose tonight.

Along a new darker path he moved, approaching a clearing and past a tall sign that read, _Godric's Hollow. _To anybody else, the clearing only held a blanket of autumn leaves.

But not to the Dark Lord. He approached the clearing and smirked evilly in triumph as the Fidelius Charm broke, revealing a small worn looking cottage, though nobody knew it yet. His pathetic spy, Peter Pettigrew had revealed the location of the Potters to him.

Voldemort couldn't help but think how foolish the Potters were, trusting the mudblood and muggle loving Albus Dumbledork with their safety and leaving themselves alone in a house only guarded by a Fidelius Charm. In his entire fifty years, Voldemort never trusted anyone, not even Bellatrix LeStrange, his most loyal Death Eater. His followers were ruled by fear, aggression and manipulation.

He made no noise as he slithered along the dead leaves beneath him, approaching the gate, he peered through the window which hadn't had its curtains drawn and saw them as clear as day sitting in the living area.

A tallish brown haired man with glasses, was making multicoloured smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small raven haired boy sitting in his lap, who was dressed in some blue pyjamas. The boy was giggling and trying to catch the smoke in his small fists.

A door at the other end of the room opened to reveal the mother, speaking though he couldn't hear. Her long dark red hair falling over her face, to many other's she would be considered beautiful. However the blood red eyes narrowed as the temptation to kill the Mudblood right now came to him.

The gate creaked slightly as he pushed it open, the occupants of the house were still oblivious to his presence. His skeleton-like hand removed his wand from beneath his robe and pointed it at the door, the barest flick blasting it apart instantly.

He burst through the threshold of the door as the father came sprinting into the hall.

"Lily it's him! Take Harry and go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James Potter shouted frantically.

A cruel laugh escaped Voldemort's lips, "You are a fool Potter, you think you can defeat me without your wand? Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light erupted from Voldemort's wand and hit James Potter squarely in the chest before he could even register that he had left his wand on the couch, his lifeless body dropping to the floor. Voldemort smirked in triumph as he watched one of the only people to ever engage him in a duel and actually wound him, die.

Gliding past the body and up the stairs, he approached the back room where he had caught a glimpse of the Mudblood running to with the child. He listened with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. It seemed that the Mudblood had also forgotten her wand in her haste, this was turning out to be much easier than he had initially thought it would be.

Another flick of his wand and the barricaded door was blasted open.

He strode through the doorway and lazily waved his free arm to cast aside the remnants of boxes and chairs that had been hastily piled against the door. He narrowed his gaze to the Mudblood as she stood there with the child held protectively in her arms.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded as she held her little boy tightly to her chest.

Voldemort laughed cruelly and slowly stalked forward, "Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now!" he hissed, his voice reflecting his snake-like face.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" she begged.

"I will not tell you again, stand aside!"

"Not Harry, please...have mercy...have mercy..." she continued to beg, clutching her child as tightly as she could to her chest as sobs began to rack her body.

"STAND ASIDE!" Voldemort roared.

Something inside Lily seemed to change instantly as she realised that Voldemort would not be swayed. Turning round, she placed her little boy back into his crib despite his gurgling protest and attempts to cling to her shirt with his small fists. She turned back round to face the snake-like man, her bright green eyes smouldering as she glared at Voldemort defiantly.

"No."

"Foolish girl, Avada Kedavra!" the jet of green light left his wand again and hit the Mudblood, her screams filling the room before she fell to the floor completely still.

Voldemort stepped over the Mudbloods corpse and stood in front of the boy. To Voldemort's shock, the boy in the crib was still not crying, even after the death of his mother. That alone incensed Voldemort, he was the most powerful wizard that had ever lived having beaten death, but here was an infant boy who was not even crying in fear.

_'Born as the seventh month dies...'_ the words ringing in the Dark Lord's head as he glared at the child. Voldemort could feel the power radiating from the boy, power that nobody this age should have within them. The boy looked up and Voldemort found himself staring into a set of eyes that practically screamed _Avada Kedavra_.

"No child will ever be a match for Lord Voldemort!" he declared defiantly. The killing curse ready on the tip of his tongue as he pointed his wand into the face of his supposed vanquisher, he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one inexplicable danger.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, (Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, Order of Merlin First Class and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), appeared on the end of Privet Drive in Little Whining, Surrey, with an almost silent pop. As he gazed around the quiet, dark street bathed in the half-moon light and numerous street lamps, he heaved a heavy sigh.

All up and down the country, witches and wizards were celebrating the fall of the most evil and powerful Dark Lord in Wizarding history, Lord Voldemort. As the leader and founder of The Order of the Phoenix, a group who were dedicated to fighting the Dark Lord and his followers head on in battle, one would expect him to be out celebrating as well.

However, on this Halloween night, Albus Dumbledore could not bring himself to celebrate. For two of his favourite students and close friends had been murdered by Lord Voldemort but a few hours ago, and their baby boy had been left orphaned when the Dark Lord had turned his wand on the boy, only to find his killing curse rebounding upon himself.

Harry James Potter had not even reached his second birthday, yet before he did, he would be famous the world over, known as the only survivor of killing curse, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the hero of the Wizarding world.

For that exact reason was why Dumbledore was here on this muggle street. While everyone he knew celebrated Voldemort's downfall, Dumbledore was overseeing the transfer of baby Harry to his aunt and uncle's home and hopefully, loving care. While it was true that there were plenty of Wizarding families that would have been all too happy to raise baby Harry in the Wizarding world, Albus felt it was best for Harry to grow up away from the fans and the fame. Giving the young boy a chance at growing up as a normal child with a normal childhood.

Reaching into his long purple robes, Dumbledore pulled out a device that looked like a silver cigarette lighter. Flicking it open, he held it up in the air and clicked it. One by one the lamps throughout the street flickered into darkness until the only source of light was the dimly lit moon. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards Number 4.

As he reached the bottom of Number 4 Privet Drive's garden wall, he took a quick look round before seating himself on the low garden wall. His trusted friend and games-keeper at Hogwarts was bringing baby Harry to his aunt and uncle's home.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore spoke seemingly to himself as there was not another human being to be seen on the street, only a small tabby cat sitting on number six's garden wall. A few moments later, said cat had jumped off the wall and transformed into a rather severe-looking elderly woman mid-jump.

"How did you know it was me?" asked the woman as she walked towards Dumbledore, fixing her square glasses and forest-green cloak to make sure they were on correctly.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Dumbledore answered with a soft chuckle, turning his head slightly to look at one of his oldest friends as she took a seat beside him.

"You'd be stiff to if you had been sitting on a brick wall for the past few hours." McGonagall replied as she sniffed at the old wizard.

"Hours? When you could have been celebrating? Why I must have passed over a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Dumbledore mused as he looked up at the star littered night sky.

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily, "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right, you would think they'd be a little bit more careful, but no. I heard it being mentioned on their news," McGonagall started as she inclined her head in the direction of number four's dark living room window, "Flocks of owls…shooting stars…well, the Muggle's are not completely ignorant, their bound to notice shooting stars in Kent...and I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle, he never did have much sense." her nostrils flared in anger and her lips thinned into a very thin line as she finished her little rant.

"You can't blame them Minerva, we've had precious little to celebrate in nearly twelve years," Dumbledore began, "It will die down soon, people are just rejoicing that hopefully there will be no more death and destruction in the future." he explained in a gentle tone that seemed to deflate some of McGonagall's anger.

"I do hope you're right Albus," began McGonagall, "The last thing we need is for the Muggle's to find out about us from people swapping rumours in broad daylight, especially when they are not even dressed as Muggle's." as she finished, the Professor threw a sharp sideways look at Dumbledore.

"Are the rumours true?" McGonagall asked quietly as she turned her head to look fully at the old wizard.

"I'm afraid so Professor, the good and the bad." answered Dumbledore heavily.

"Lily and James...I can't believe it...I didn't want to believe it..." McGonagall trailed off as tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

Dumbledore reached out and gently patted her on the shoulder to offer her some comfort. "I know...I know..." he said as he bowed his head for the torn-apart family.

"H-how?...after all that he's done...all the people he's killed...how in the name of heavens did the boy survive when no one in our history has ever survived _that_ curse?" McGonagall asked.

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore, "We may never know."

"Do you have any theories?" McGonagall wondered quietly as she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.

"A few, each more unlikely than the last," he began before looking up at McGonagall, "I doubt any of us will know how or why young Harry survived tonight." he mused as McGonagall nodded her agreement of his words.

"Indeed, I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here of all places?" McGonagall asked.

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean...you can't mean the people who live here?" McGonagall cried, jumping to her feet and pointing to number four's front door, "Albus...you can't. I've watched them since I arrived, you couldn't possibly find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son...I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street earlier, screaming for sweets. You can't possibly justify Harry Potter coming to live here!" she finished heatedly, glaring at the old wizard in serious disapproval.

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly, "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall, "Really, Albus, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous...a legend...I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as 'Harry Potter Day' in the future...there will be books written about Harry...every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses, "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and took a deep breath, "Yes...yes you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Albus?" she said as she eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

Before either he or McGonagall could speak further, the rumbling that had been growing steadily louder during their talk, suddenly became thunderingly loud. Both of the professor's turned their heads up to the sky in the direction of the noise.

Out of the midnight sky, a large motorcycle dropped onto the street and came to a screeching halt in front of number four's garden wall. Sat astride the motorbike was a huge man, who was clearly twice as tall as any normal man and three times as wide. The giant had wild tangled black hair and a beard, when he removed the goggles from over his eyes he revealed beetle-black eyes topped by very bushy eyebrows.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall." greeted the large man as he got off the bike (which stood up on its own accord) and walked over to the now standing Professor's.

"Ah Hagrid, no problems I trust." Dumbledore greeted the large man with a gentle smile. The headmaster was quiet tall standing a little over six-foot; however, he was dwarfed by Hagrid's height.

"No sir...the house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggle's started swarmin' round. The little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid replied in as quiet a voice as he could, so as not to wake the sleeping baby that was settled snugly in the baby sling attached to his massive chest.

"And just where did you get that motorcycle?" asked Professor McGonagall in a rather disapproving tone.

"Borrowed it Professor McGonagall, young Sirius Black lent it to me."

"So this is Harry Potter," whispered McGonagall as she looked at the small child with affection. Peering into the sling, she slowly brushed her finger against the messy black fringe to reveal a scar that stood out on his otherwise unblemished face. The scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt and was practically glowing red, showing just how recent it was.

"Is that where?" whispered McGonagall in shock as she took notice of the scar.

"Yes, that is where the curse struck him." said Dumbledore sadly as he too noticed the scar. "He will have that scar his whole life." he sighed as the boy moved his head slightly, burrowing deeper into Hagrid's chest.

"Couldn't you do something about it?"

"Even if I could I wouldn't. Scars can be very useful. I myself have a scar above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." Dumbledore replied with a light chuckle. The old wizard did not like lying to one of his oldest friends, however he would rather lie than inform her of the true reason why he wouldn't or rather couldn't remove the scar.

Hagrid as gently as he could passed Harry into Dumbledore's arms, successfully not waking the baby as he did so. Dumbledore turned and began heading towards the front door of Number 4, followed by McGonagall and Hagrid.

"C-could I...could I say goodbye to him sir?" Hagrid asked quietly as they reached the front door.

"Of course." replied Dumbledore as he turned to the large man, some of the twinkle coming back into his eyes for the first time since he had found out about Voldemort's attack on the Potter's.

Hagrid then bent his great shaggy head over baby Harry, "I'm gonna miss ya Harry, take care of yourself." he whispered before moving away and choking back a sob.

Dumbledore gently placed the little bundle on the doorstep and removed his wand.

"Albus what are you doing?" asked McGonagall.

"Nothing much Minerva, just a few Warming Charms and some for his own safety." Dumbledore answered calmly.

What Dumbledore was actually doing was binding a part of Harry's magic, so that the boy wouldn't do any dangerous 'accidental magic' that would harm his muggle relatives.

As Dumbledore surveyed the boy, he scanned Harry's magical core and had to stop himself from stumbling in shock where he stood, _'The boy has the potential to surpass Merlin!'_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

He could feel the amount of raw power wavering off the boy, knowing that this was just a small taste of the true potential the child had and especially after he recalled what he had heard from Lily and James about some of the very powerful bouts of 'accidental magic' that had occurred around Harry already, something that was simply unheard off in a child this young.

Dumbledore knew how Lily's sister felt about magic and did not want Harry getting into any serious trouble for something he didn't have any proper control over. The spell that he was performing on Harry was considered highly illegal in the eyes of the Ministry and would be extremely dangerous to Harry's health in his later years if performed wrong. But Dumbledore had complete confidence in his abilities.

He began waving his wand in various patterns whilst chanting under his breath. It sounded like gibberish to both McGonagall and Hagrid. A few minutes passed since Dumbledore had begun chanting and nothing seemed to be happening. He suddenly stopped chanting and lightly placed the tip of his wand on Harry's forehead.

A few seconds later, a sphere of white light began to glow around Harry and started growing larger and larger until the entire house and a few of the neighboring houses were covered in the light, the light continued to grow in intensity for a few brief seconds, until it suddenly withdrew and was sucked into Harry's little baby body.

"There we are, it's done." Dumbledore said, taking a slow breath as he looked slightly tired.

"What have you done Albus? 'Warming Charms' definitely don't do that!" McGonagall said looking suspicious.

"I have just activated the wards that are going to keep him safe Minerva. The little display you just saw was because of the nature of the wards. No harm can fall upon Harry as long as he lives with his blood relatives." he informed the elderly witch.

"Oh right, sorry." she mumbled, looking embarrassed at being spoken to like a child.

Dumbledore chuckled as his eyes twinkled in amusement, "It's quite alright Minerva, I don't mind."

The old wizard turned back to the little bundle on the door step and removed a letter from his robes, tucking it inside Harry's blankets.

"Oh sir, I also got this for Harry when he's older." came the voice of Hagrid as he handed a small black bag to Dumbledore. "It's just James and Lily's wand's and their weddin' rings. Thought it would be nice for Harry to have somethin' of his Mum and Dad."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, "A splendid idea Hagrid." he said as he placed the small bag next to Harry.

"Well, that's that. We have no business staying here. We may as well join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall...Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Minerva." said Dumbledore, nodding to her.

Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply before heading back down Privet Drive, disappearing in the same manner she had arrived.

Dumbledore waited for both of them to leave. As soon as they had left, he pulled out his wand again and waved it towards the house. A red light mixed with a little white, enveloped the house again before it expanded and simmered out of sight.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light shot out and sped back into the street lamps, returning the dull orange light back to Privet Drive.

He gazed down the street and could just make out the small bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck Harry Potter." he murmured and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

* * *

For the rest of the night, and many more nights during the years to come, the Wizarding world celebrated. They celebrated the fall of the most powerful Dark Lord to ever exist. They cheered for the Savior of the Wizarding world, raising their glasses to 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived'. But not once during their celebrating, did anyone think about the price that young Harry Potter had to pay so they could have peace.

Not once did it cross anyone's mind, that a little orphan was being left on the doorstep of a family who hated everything 'abnormal'. Not once did anyone think about the possibility that their 'savior' was being left to a childhood not filled with love or kindness, but with hate, resentment and loathing. They didn't even take into account that Harry Potter had lost all his family that night.

It was on the night of October 31st, 1981 that Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys home. Albus Dumbledore, who was considered by many as the greatest wizard since the Founders of Hogwarts, was confident that he had made the right choice. The Dursleys were after all the boy's blood relatives, it was best if young Harry grew up away from all the fame that he was certain to receive, so that when he finally came to Hogwarts, it would be easier to guide and mold him into the hero of the Light that the world would need one day.

In all of his wisdom, Dumbledore saw no problem with his plan, not even with his decision to bind a part of Harry's magic for the boys own safety. In his opinion, there was no way anything could go wrong.

It would be many years in the future, when both Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, would come to realise how severe their actions were that fateful night, and how they would both pay the price for the role's they had played in Harry Potter's life.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys like the prologue for the rewrite. As I said there will be some mention from the books, which practically all of you can probably tell, I copied a fair amount from the first chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' with my own little twists here and there.  
**

**I would like to apologise that my updating is taking so long but my life has been fairly busy at the moment, mainly with University and Job hunting. **

**I've found that in order to write I need to really be in the mood to do so and I'm currently juggling the rewrite and swarm of ideas for this story, as well as the Pokémon one I've recently started. My mind has been going into overload for the past few weeks. **

**Anyway I'm currently trying to stick to a 'timetable', if you will, that leaves me with a good portion of the day for writing, so hopefully my updating will start becoming more frequent again.**

**I've decided that there will be some slight Dumbledore bashing in this story. I've been reading a lot of other fanfic's recently and when I stopped for a few moments and thought about everything that Dumbledore did concerning Harry, I found myself very angry at his character and with me writing my own fanfic about Harry Potte****r, I really need to vent my frustration when dealing with Dumbledore and my portrayal of Harry.**

**Dumbledore**** still won't be a secret dark lord or anything like that, after all his intentions are some what 'good', but when it comes to dealing with Harry, he and Dumbledore won't be seeing eye to eye.**

**The best way I can explain it for now, will be that Dumbledore won't approve of how Harry behaves or his personality and tries to get into Harry's 'good books' even though his past and future intentions concerning Harry are manipulative, misguided and not in Harry's best interest. On Harry's side of things, well, hopefully you guys will get the idea as the story progresses.**

**There will also be some bashing of other particular characters, but I'll wait and let you guys see.**

**TO ANY POKEMON FANS, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONGOING STORY!**

**Review, follow and favourite. Flames will be ignored. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_** Hello again readers. Would first like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this 'new' story. Really means a lot!**

**I apologise for the late update, I've spent most of my time for the past week or so finalizing University plans and what not so that's the main reason why this update came later than I had hoped it would. I've also discovered I have this obsession with reading the entire chapter through over and over again, trying to pick out any tiny detail I'm not happy with. I'm trying to amend that but I want to make sure that my chapters are obviously up to a certain standard, and making sure that while reading them everything flows together nicely and actually make's sense.**

**Also to any of you that are following my Pokemon story, 'The Rise of The Chosen One' don't worry, I'm in between working on the next chapter, it's just that I've been swarmed by ideas for this rewrite which is why it's been taking charge.**

**Anyway on with the chapter, please read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Revelations**_

_**(Six years later, Jun. 20th, 1987)**_

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD ABOUT YOUR FREAKISHNESS YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" the roaring voice of the now purple faced, spittle mouthed Vernon Dursley, exploded in the face of the culprit.

_'Surprise, surprise...more time in the bloody cupboard for my freakishness'_, thought seven year old Harry Potter as the door to his prison under the stairs was slammed shut. He was still bewildered and amazed by what had actually happened.

_**Flashback Harry's POV - Four hours ago...**_

_It was the last day of the school term before the summer holidays began and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred during the day, just the same miserable excuse of a life I lead at the hands of my 'family'._

_It was around mid-afternoon and I was sat on a bench in the school yard, ciphering through the french dictionary I'd stolen from Dudley a few days ago. The waddling baby whale didn't have the brain power to read the name-tag in his underwear, let alone a dictionary in a foreign language, therefore he had no idea it was even missing._

_Unfortunately my time of peace came to a halt as I heard the all too familiar voice of one of my buffoon 'cousin's' friends shout "Look it's the freak, get him!", before they had even finished I was already running across the yard towards the school building, jumping over a low fence as I headed towards the back of the school._

_This had become a regular occurrence for me over the last few years as my 'cousin' and his friends discovered their favourite game 'Harry Hunting', where they would chase me and if I was unlucky enough to get caught, beat me to a pulp. It wasn't surprising that the teachers or any adult for that matter turned a blind eye to my bruised form, after the first two times I reported it to the teachers were dismissed, I lost any and all respect I had for authority figures. Around Privet Drive I was known as 'that child', even though nobody had ever witnessed me do anything wrong, the Dursleys propaganda campaign against me had been successful._

_Anyway, back to the chase. Sometimes I wonder whether I should curse or thank my scrawny small size, it made me an easy target for bullies, however it also made me very fast. I came to the back entrance of the school, only to find my path blocked by Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley's best friends and the first one of his gang members that I would take great pleasure in breaking someday._

_"We've got you now Potty." Piers had sneered, his ratty face lighting up with excitement._

_Before Piers even finished his taunt, I had already changed directions and headed towards the library building at the other end of the school in hopes of hiding there. Dudley and his idiotic minions never went near the library due to their collective intelligence being the same as a heap of mash potatoes._

_But just as I went to jump over a table to hide behind, wishing that I could somehow get away from them easier, a strange compressing sensation surged through my body, before what felt like myself being squeezed through a small tube. Seconds later, I re-opened my eyes and found myself reappear on the school roof with a slight crack in the air._

_Dismissing how I had actually gotten up there, I quietly made my way to the edge of the roof and glanced down to find Dudley and his gang grouped together, clearly puzzled at my sudden disappearance. They began to loudly turn over boxes and look in various dumpsters, enraged that I had once again found a way to escape._

_With a grim smile on my face, I leant back against the cold wall and slumped to the ground, breathing a sigh of relief that hopefully I wouldn't have to suffer being hit with a cricket bat today. I've suffered fists, belts, frying pans and various other blunt objects over the years, each had left their marks upon my body. Although none had ever made me cry like any other child would, nothing they could do to me would ever make me cry, I would never give them or anyone else the pleasure and the satisfaction of hearing me cry._

_Finally calm enough to think about what had just happened, I realised that I had just teleported onto the school roof...I had actually TELEPORTED! It was just like on those super hero programs I'd caught a glimpse of when Dudley was in his usual spot in front of the T.V._

_I mentally went over what I thought about when I did teleport. The desperation, the absolute desire to be in a spot that would get me away from Dudley and his minions. I concentrated that feeling to a spot a few feet in front of me and envisioned the exact spot I landed._

_Suddenly, I found myself back in the same spot I had originally teleported to across the roof. A giddy grin broke out on my face and I had to physically stop myself from doing a jig. I had just discovered that I possess another amazing ability. Without hesitation, I began to repeatedly teleport across the roof, until my time of fun quickly came to another crashing halt._

_**End of Flashback...**_

The hiding place had worked, for awhile. However the fat whale, otherwise known as Vernon, wasn't very happy after receiving a call from the Headmistress informing him that his nephew had been found scaling the school buildings. When Harry claimed he didn't know how he'd gotten onto the roof, Vernon just continued to turn a darker shade of plum, the exact reaction Harry expected, the fat blob never did listen to a thing he said.

Harry was still trying to figure out how he had actually ended up on the school roof. Sure he narrowed it down to teleportation, but he still had no idea how he was able to do it. This sudden teleportation wasn't the first 'strange' occurrence, oh no, there had been plenty of them over the years since he'd been living with the Dursleys.

Harry thought back to the first 'strange' occurrence that stood out from some of the others...

_**Flashback Harry's POV - Age 5...**_

_I felt myself yanked out from the confines of 'my cozy cupboard' for an unknown reason. It was well past dinner so naturally I was confused. After I was forced to clean the kitchen after the Dursleys ate, and I watched, I was instantly tossed back into 'my cozy cupboard' and locked in there for the rest of the night and told to be quiet...or else._

_I was thrown into an old wooden chair and felt two leather straps wrap around my scrawny arms, keeping me restrained. My ears picked up a low buzzing noise from behind me._

_"Your starting school tomorrow, Freak!" Petunia said in her nasty shrill voice. "The stupid neighbors just had to see you walk out the front door last year." she muttered in a low voice, mostly to herself._

_Before I could react, the buzzing noise from behind me grew louder, until I felt something pressed violently into the edge of my head. I quickly saw my messy raven hair fall from my head and down onto the floor. When I was finally able to get my neck out of Petunia's grip, I looked up and saw myself reflected in a mirror in front of me._

_The site caused boiling anger to pool in the pit of my stomach, the horse faced bitch was shaving my hair, but she'd left a patch a little more than an inch wide on my forehead._

_"You missed a spot." I growled out through clenched teeth, unable to hide how clearly pissed off I was._

_SMACK!_

_"No I didn't Freak! It's to hide that hideous scar of yours!"_

_I could feel a further darkening look come over my face, doing my best to control the quickly rising anger as my now red cheek stinged slightly. One day I will make this bitch and her family pay for what they'd done to me, and when that day came, I was going to enjoy it._

_I was thrown back into 'my cozy cupboard' after Petunia had congratulated herself on a job well done, bits of my hair covered the over-sized t-shirt I wore. I knew how ridiculous I looked, lard arse junior's laughing from the other room only angered me further. If I was actually going to attend school tomorrow, I knew how everyone there would make fun of me. I had never really cared what other people thought of me thanks to my upbringing with my 'beloved family', I'd learnt within a few months of living with these people, that other people's opinions about me didn't matter. However I refuse to have people mock me._

_I slumped back in 'my cozy cupboard' picturing the way my hair had always looked before the horse faced bint had sheered it all off, wanting nothing more than for it to grow back to the way it had always been._

_The following morning while I was in my usual position of cooking breakfast for my 'beloved family', I was interrupted by Petunia's shrill screeching._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FREAK!"_

_I quirked an eyebrow at Petunia's weird behaviour, having no clue what had frightened her._

_She'd dragged me up to the bathroom by the scruff of the over-sized t-shirt I wore and shoved me in front of the mirror. I looked up and felt my eyes widen and jaw slack slightly. All my messy black hair had grown back overnight and it looked exactly the same as before._

_**End of Flashback...**_

Harry hadn't even bothered trying to explain what had happened and was forced to spend a week in 'his cupboard' with barely any food.

Unlike other boys who would have dismissed such a strange happening as fantasy, Harry James Potter wasn't like any other boys.

Despite how his relatives tried to beat the life out of him, insult him, starve him and work his fingers to the bone on a daily basis, Harry hid his real character behind the facade of a meek and pliable boy. He showed the Dursleys and everyone else what they wanted to see, a small scared servant that had no will or backbone of his own. But hidden behind that perfect mask was an extremely intelligent boy, who had one of the greatest gifts known to mankind.

Since a very early age, probably about two years old if somebody asked him, Harry had been able to recall every single thing in his life with absolute perfect clarity. From anything he'd ever read, to anything he'd ever seen, smelt, touched, tasted or heard. It wasn't long after he'd discovered this sudden surge in intelligence that Harry learnt he had an eidetic memory.

He used this newly discovered skill to his advantage as he quickly learnt how to 'speed read' as he called it, which allowed him to visualize pages of a book in perfect clarity and then re-read them later on in his mind. He'd started out by reading story books and comic books that Dudley found either useless or boring. After the story books, Harry quickly upgraded his reading material to the many books around the house that the Dursleys collected, however never read as they were too idiotic to do so, learning everything he could as he absorbed information like a sponge.

When he started school at the age of five, Harry found his version of heaven in the school library. He spent as much time as he possibly could perusing every book he could get his hands on. By the time he'd attended primary school for little over a month, his peers were starting on the alphabet and picture books, while he had already moved ahead of Key Stage 1 Science, Mathematics, English Literature, History, Geography and French. However, with Harry knowing how his 'family' would react if he were to get better marks than Dudley, Harry had always made sure he got very low marks on tests, thus fooling the teachers, the Dursleys and the other students into believing that he was some sort of mentally challenged child or 'freak'.

The raven haired boy was currently sat in 'his cupboard' as he decided to use the skill of his eidetic memory, to scan through his vaunted memories and analyze his life.

He came to the realisation from an early age that the Dursleys weren't family. He may have been related to Petunia by blood and partly to Dudley, but he held no form of caring emotion towards them, never had, never will. Vernon was just a fat bastard who was either going to die in a few years due to the lard to blood ratio in his body taking effect and killing him, or Harry was going to snap and gut him like a pig then sell his entrails to a farm.

No, family didn't consider a cupboard under the stairs a suitable bedroom, family wouldn't find it amusing to beat you with whatever they could get their hands on, family wouldn't constantly ridicule you and put you in compromising positions just for kicks, a family would never tell you that your father was a drunk and your mother a whore who got themselves killed in a car crash.

No, none of them were family.

The only reason he'd ever followed their 'house rules for the freak', was because despite everything, living with a roof over his head and at least a small amount of food was better than living on the streets, where he'd be forced to find some form of shelter every night and he didn't fancy rummaging through bins for food.

Harry had considered the option of running away to an orphanage, but he realised that even there, the other children would think of him as a 'freak' and he didn't want other people adopting him, for them to witness his abilities and then for them to think of him as a 'freak' and ship him back as if he were some form of dated toy.

Harry definitely had enough common sense to know that those options, unfortunately, weren't any better.

The raven haired boy understood that there were reasons why he was considered different, or in more common terms, a 'freak'.

For starters, after the first episode with his hair Petunia had tried again, this time shaving his entire head bald. Once again his hair just grew back to it's same unruliness overnight. Thus being the last time he was given a haircut.

Thanks to his 'beloved families' care', he'd received numerous horrific injuries over the years that had 'miraculously' healed much quicker than they should have done. Bruises he'd received from Vernon and Dudley that should have taken weeks to clear, healed and disappeared after a single night's sleep. Various deep cuts closed up leaving clear unblemished skin after a few hours, although some of the more horrific ones, i.e. the episode with the belt, had left visible scars. And broken bones that Harry was sure had been snapped cleanly in two, had healed after a few days, leaving him right as rain again.

What was strange about the healing, was that for most of those times he hadn't even been conscious, it was as if his body was possessed by some sort of powerful healing factor. If he had to compare, it could be considered something similar to the regenerative healing abilities of the super hero's he'd seen on the T.V and read about in Dudley's comic books, like the Hulk or Captain America.

There were many other 'strange' occurrences, like the number of times people's hair had changed to outrageous and garish colours whenever Harry got angry. The first instance of this had been when one of his teachers, who just happened to be a close friend of Petunia that fully believed all the lies she spoon-fed the neighborhood at their 'fancy' tea parties, had gone to extra effort to insult Harry's intelligence during a class, causing all the students around to laugh and mock him. Harry remembered getting increasingly angry as he glared at the woman and the next thing he knew, her hair had turned blue.

There were the numerous times he'd summoned small objects like pens, kitchen utensils or books to his hand when they had been out of his reach. Again, he remembered some sort of warm feeling briefly spreading through his body, before said object had zoomed into his open palm.

He began to recall one specific occasion where lard arse junior and his friends had caught him during a daily game of 'Harry Hunting'...

_**Flashback Harry's POV - Six months ago...**_

_I sighed as I once again came out of my thoughts. Last night I had had that strange nightmare again, a woman screaming, cruel maniacal laughter and a flash of green light. Though this time it was slightly different, this time I saw a figure, dressed from head to toe in black, with pale skin and blood red eyes. The figure was pointing an odd looking stick at me and the next thing I knew was the familiar flash of green light and an intense pain in my forehead, specifically in my scar._

_I got up from my seated position in the park, I'd only been allowed outside by the horse faced bint just to prove to everyone that I was still alive._

_Sighing once again, I started to walk back to number four. I didn't consider that prison a home._

_Unfortunately it seemed that god had decided that today, just like everyday of my life, I was not his most favourite person, for as soon as I turned round the corner I came face to face with Dudley and four members of his gang._

_"Hey freak!" one of Dudley's friends exclaimed gleefully._

_"What you doing outside your cupboard freak?" Dudley taunted._

_"Actually, I was trying to get away from that horse faced bint you call mummy." I countered, it didn't matter what I said, they were going to chase me and try to beat me up anyway, I may as well at least get a little kick of my own out of it._

_Dudley's fat face twisted into the form of an enraged pig, "GET HIM!" he screamed._

_Without wasting a moment, I was running for all I was worth, my weird dreams forgotten. I'd managed to make it to the edge of the park, until I suddenly got cramp in my left foot, the sudden pain causing me to lose my footing and fall to the ground flat on my face. I couldn't even curse before Dudley and his gang caught up to me, they immediately began kicking and punching me, all the while laughing and yelling insults._

_My body felt like it was on fire and I hoped that someone would come and put a stop to this, I would never cry or scream in pain, I'd suffered beatings like this many times, however that didn't mean I enjoyed them._

_I craned my eyes open and saw a couple, and to my ever lasting luck, it was the couple from number ten, some of the many people who hated my very existence. As I expected they just looked at me disdainfully and walked past me, however I caught something in their eyes, it was amusement, they were actually amused at seeing a small child, despite the fact that it was me, getting beaten._

_Anger rushed through my body as I became enraged. I saw Dudley's leg come up to stomp on my face, acting purely on instinct I raised my arm in a weak attempt to catch his leg._

_Suddenly...all the pain stopped._

_Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around and saw Dudley and his friends crumpled against the wall, all five of them moaning in pain._

_**End of **__**Flashback...**_

Harry shook his head as he came out of that particular flashback, the fat bastard had beaten him within an inch of his life that night for using his 'freakishness' on Duddikins.

Refocusing his thoughts again, Harry realised that his mind had already attributed each one of the 'strange' occurrences that had happened around him and now that he thought about it, these strange powers or abilities he had, seemed to mostly manifest whenever he felt intense emotions. As if someone flicked a light switch in his head, each of the events simultaneously snapped together in his mind, providing him answers to the questions he had been asking himself for years.

They always responded to his wants and needs.

Whatever the result from his powers was, it would always be to his benefit.

They were unnatural, he had powers that no normal human being had, they were almost like..._Magic!_

As Harry thought _that_ particular word, the scar on his forehead began to burn. He felt his entire body clench up as a familiar cold maniacal laughter and a woman's screams began ringing in his head. He grinded his teeth together to stop himself from shouting out as his entire head now had a piercing pain coursing through it and he didn't want the whale coming back to punish him further.

The pain caused him to clench his eyes shut and as he did, that familiar flash of green light clouded his vision, before the pain in his scar erupted to the point that it caused him to slump back into unconsciousness...

_**Images of what seemed like memories of some sort began to play out in front of Harry's eyes, but was confusing was they weren't his. As they began to come to life, Harry realised that he was watching these memories through the eyes of someone else, specifically a young boy by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle.**_

_**Tom lived in an orphanage where he was bullied and ridiculed by the other children who believed him to be a 'freak' like Harry. Tom had strange powers just like Harry that made him different from the other children and he could even talk to snakes, Tom learnt how use his powers to hurt the other children at the orphanage.**_

_**When Tom reached the age of what Harry could depict was a young teen, he watched when on one particular day an old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore came to visit Tom and told him that he was wizard. **_The back of Harry's mind was racing as he thought of the term's 'wizard' and 'magic', _'That's what I am?, I knew I wasn't some freak!'_. _**Dumbledore informed Tom of a school for magic known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and offered him a place at Hogwarts to control and study magic. After Dumbledore's visit Tom went to a place called Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies.**_

_**Watching the memories, he saw when Tom came to a train station and went straight through a pillar between platforms 9 and 10, reappearing on the other side to reveal a large red steam train that had the words 'Hogwarts Express' carved on the front in gold lettering.**_

_**When Tom arrived at Hogwarts he was sorted into a house known as Slytherin. Harry watched Tom's early school years and saw that he was extremely gifted at magic, quickly surpassing the other students his own age and even some who were a few years older than him. During his early school years Tom made the discovery that he was the Heir of Slytherin, for he was a descendant of someone called Salazar Slytherin. Once Tom made this discovery he began to search for a legendary chamber known as the Chamber of Secrets. While at school Tom didn't have any friends for he didn't need or want them, instead he craved to have power and control over his fellow peers and did so as his housemates quickly began to fear him and did practically anything he told them to.**_

_**Through his early school years, Harry also got a true outlook on Tom's personality. To the school and public at large, he was considered an exceptionally polite student and the most talented pupil to ever attend Hogwarts. In reality however, Tom was cruel, arrogant, sadistic, manipulative, psychopathic and a megalomaniac.**_

_**In one of Tom's later years he found the Chamber of Secrets and used a creature, known as a Basilisk, that had been hidden inside the chamber to purge the school of those he deemed were unfit and unworthy to be associated with magic, 'Mudbloods'. The memories reached a point where a 'Mudblood' was killed and the school was on the verge of closing due to the numerous attacks and the death of a student, a girl called Myrtle.**_

_**Since Tom didn't want to return to the orphanage, he was forced to cease the attacks and close the chamber, sealing the Basilisk inside. The man Harry recognised as Albus Dumbledore had become suspicious of Tom which he noticed, so to remove the suspicion from himself, he framed someone called Hagrid for the crime, accusing Hagrid's dangerous creature Aragog of being 'Slytherin's Monster'. Tom later received an award for services to the school after Hagrid was expelled.**_

_**After the chamber incident Tom's goal was no longer attacking school children. Instead he craved power and he began searching for ways to attain that power in the form of immortality. During his search, he discovered that his Father was actually alive, however nothing more than a 'filthy muggle'. Not wanting to be known by his father's name, Tom changed his name to Lord Voldemort and after a short while discovered a way to achieve immortality in the form of Horcruxes, some of the foulest and most evil dark magic known to mankind.**_

_**After making the discovery of Horcruxes and the means to create them, Tom murdered his Father and Grandparents, framing his Uncle Morfin Gaunt for the killings. He used the death of his Father to create his very first Horcrux contained in his personal dairy. Before he left, Tom stole Gaunt's ring with the intention to use it and create his next Horcrux once he confirmed it was possible to do so. Tom's goal was to create a total of seven Horcruxes for he believed that seven was the most powerful magical number.**_

_**The memories continued and Harry learnt more of the many dark aspects of Tom's life. How he charmed the Grey Lady to reveal to him the location of Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. How even though he achieved outstanding in every examination he took, Tom left Hogwarts and went on a brief employment at Borgin and Burkes. During that time, he murdered an elderly woman known as Hepzibah Smith, stealing Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's Locket from her whilst using her death to turn Hufflepuff's Cup into his third Horcrux. Tom then murdered a Muggle tramp to turn Slytherin's Locket into his fourth Horcrux.**_

_**Following the creation of two more Horcruxes, Tom left his employment at Borgin and Burkes and vanished from the public eye completely to begin his travels. First to Albania where he acquired Ravenclaw's Diadem and murdered an Albanian peasant to create another Horcrux, and then to many places around the world to embrace the Dark Arts.**_

_**During his travels, Tom openly used his alias 'Lord Voldemort' and having embraced the Dark Arts he encountered on his travels, raised an enormous army known as Death Eaters, comprised of followers he recruited both at school and afterwards, as well as many dark creatures. Due to the extent of the Dark Arts he had embraced during his travels and the creation of his Horcruxes, Tom had become distorted in appearance.**_

_**Ten years after Smith's murder, Tom returned to Britain and appealed to the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, for the position of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Tom's true desire was to learn more about Hogwarts' secrets and recruit more followers. Dumbledore denied Tom's request for he had heard of his alias 'Lord Voldemort' and his army of Death Eaters. Upon the rejection, the position was thenceforth cursed by Tom.**_

_**His visit to Hogwarts wasn't entirely fruitless however, Tom used the opportunity to hide one of his Horcruxes, Ravenclaw's Diadem, in the Room of Requirement, believing that it would never be found.**_

_**The memories continued for Harry, becoming even more sickening as he saw Tom and his army of followers unleash war on magical Britain. They were intent on dominating the magical world whilst torturing, destroying and killing anyone who dared defy them. Seeing the war through Tom's own eyes, Harry came to the quick realisation that the wizarding world, in his opinion, was too weak to do what was necessary. Tom took advantage of some of the wizarding world's greatest weaknesses, recruiting dark creatures that had been outcast such as giants and werewolves. He also used the Light side's beliefs of forgiveness against them to his increased advantage, thus why he and his followers were winning the war.**_

_**During these memories, Harry also learnt of Dumbledore's supposed resistance group, The Order of The Phoenix, which were nothing more than an annoying thorn in Tom's opinion. Harry also received his first glimpse of his parents and grandparents, both groups who refused to join Tom's cause, however his grandparents hadn't been lucky enough to escape and were killed for their defiance.**_

_**In 1979 during the height of Tom's power, he received disturbing information from a Death Eater and informant, Severus Snape, of a prophecy that had been made predicting the Dark Lord's downfall. Snape hadn't heard all of the prophecy due to the fact that he had been chased off. However, Tom was worried and became obsessed with finding and eliminating this supposed threat to his power. After discovering only two possible candidates that the prophecy could have refereed to, Neville Longbottom, the pure-blood son of Alice and Frank Longbottom or Harry Potter, the half-blood son of James and Lily Potter. Tom decided that Harry was the one referred to in the prophecy, for the child's parents had defied his offer to join him three times and each time had proven very effective, their family heritage was similar, but his main reason was that his spy, Peter Pettigrew, had spoken of Harry and how the child was already displaying extremely powerful magical talent at the age of an infant.**_

_**When Tom began searching for the Potters, a particular memory enraged Harry as Tom's informant Snape, made the request for him to spare the 'Mudblood' mother as the slimy bastard wished to use her as his 'plaything'.**_The back of Harry's mind was already putting the gears into motion as he envisioned killing Snape.

_**The following few memories further enraged Harry as the spy Pettigrew, who was supposed to be one of his parents closest friends, betrayed them after he was entrusted with the secret of their location after they had gone into hiding.**_

_**The memories continued as they came upon Harry's worst nightmare as Tom was making his way down a street in the middle of the night, Harry saw as a small child came passed Tom and commented him on his 'nice costume', Harry guessing that it must have been Halloween and he could only watch in horror as Tom approached a small cottage named Godric's Hollow. Harry knew instantly that he was about to witness in full clarity the murder of his parents and he could only watch as his father was killed unarmed whilst his mother attempted to escape with his baby self. Tom made his way past James' lifeless body, blew the barricaded door off its hinges and entered the room where Lily was protecting Harry, offering Lily the chance to live but knowing she would refuse in order to protect her son. Harry could only watch as once again the jet of green light left Tom's wand, killing Lily instantly.**_

_**After stepping over the 'Mudbloods' corpse, Tom pointed his wand into the face of his supposed vanquisher, he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one inexplicable danger.**_

_"__**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

_**There was a flash of green light and he was then torn from his body...**_

Brilliant green eyes snapped open as Harry shot awake from his unconscious state, he instantly gripped his sweaty forehead as his scar continued to throb with pain. He reckoned that he'd probably have a serious migraine for the next few days. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down and think rationally, Harry could feel as his heart rate began returning to normal.

As the pain in his scar subsided, Harry leant back in 'his cupboard' and began to wonder whether he was actually still sane, it all seemed so impossible, but at the same time it also clearly explained all the strange things that had happened around him over the years.

Moving his fingers to gently rub over his scar, Harry instantly came to the conclusion that his scar must have been the result from Tom's killing curse that somehow rebounded and not a 'car crash' as the Dursleys had so eloquently put it. He also realised where his strange dreams of screaming, cold laughter and a flash of green light came from, that was what he was able to remember of his mother's death when he was a baby.

It seemed that his 'strange powers' were in fact magic and the 'strange' occurrences had actually been bouts of 'accidental magic'. Not only did this explain many of the questions rambling through Harry's head at the moment, but it also explained the Dursleys behaviour towards him. Petunia would have definitely known about magic and it was pretty obvious she'd have informed Vernon of her sister's 'freakishness'. The Dursleys hatred towards anything unnatural and their serious contempt towards his very existence fit perfectly into place, now Harry understood the true reason why anything to do with magic, especially the word itself, was forbidden in the Dursley household.

Refocusing his thoughts back to what he had just witnessed, Harry bowed his head as he recalled the front row seats he had through Tom's eyes of the full clarity of his parents murders. His fists clenched together tightly and began to turn frost white as anger and hate coursed through every nerve in his body. Tom would pay for what he had done.

Somehow he had survived the 'unblock-able' killing curse with the curse being rebounded and destroying Tom instead, but that didn't mean Tom was gone for good. Tom's Horcruxes meant that he had the capability of returning, it was only a matter of time until when. Harry knew that when that time came, he was going to be at the top of Tom's 'kill-list', the prophecy made that abundantly clear and Harry reckoned that Tom wouldn't take too kindly with Harry's rebounding of the killing curse and temporarily vanquishing his scaly arse.

Already, Harry was mentally crushing any possible thoughts stirring in his mind of him living a normal life. True he had never had a normal life whilst living with the Dursleys and he could barely remember anything about his life while his parents were alive. It was always the one thing he'd cursed about his eidetic memory, he didn't care that he could relive all the worse moments with the Dursleys, that didn't bother him, what he'd always hated was not being able to have any proper full clarity memories of his parents. His eidetic memory had developed shortly after he had turned two, so any memories before then were either blurry at best or none existent.

Not only did he have a Dark Lord to prepare for and exact vengeance upon, but he also had said Dark Lord's army of followers to deal with as well. After what he had witnessed in Tom's memories, the people of the wizarding world were too weak and naive to do what was necessary when it came to dealing with Death Eaters. The supposed 'Light-Side's' beliefs of forgiveness were idiotic in Harry's opinion, he had literally seen first-hand just what kind of foul and disgusting atrocities Tom and his minions committed, mass murder, torture, rape and god knows how many more sins.

Yet the people of the wizarding world didn't believe in killing animals like Death Eaters? Just witnessing the 'initiation trial' that Death Eaters had to complete in order to earn the Dark Mark would make anyone realise that those..._people_...didn't deserve redemption. When the time came, Harry would have no qualms about dealing with Death Eaters...permanently.

As these thoughts passed through his mind, Harry wondered for the first time, how on earth had he ended up with Tom's memories?

The only explanation he could come up with at the moment was that perhaps it was some kind of reaction to rebounding Tom's killing curse. Perhaps Tom's memories were transferred to him through his scar, he reckoned it had something to do with his scar seeing as how it was specifically his scar that was burning before the memories began, and he recalled how he'd felt throbs of pain in his scar after he'd had those strange nightmares. If this proved to be true, Harry wondered if perhaps some of Tom's powers had been transferred to him through his scar as well.

Putting those particular train of thoughts to the back of his mind for now, Harry refocused his thoughts back to some points to do with the prophecy.

Because of the prophecy, Harry reckoned that Dumbledore would have taken charge of his supposed 'protection' after his parents died. He recalled during his time of viewing Tom's memories, Pettigrew had informed Tom that Dumbledore had apparently taken a very keen interest in him when he was born, however his parents had kept outside people away from him so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. It was the only thought that made sense in Harry's mind as to why he had been left with the Dursleys, Dumbledore had enough political power in the wizarding world to take charge of his 'accommodation' after his parents deaths without anybody questioning him.

Harry knew that his parents would not have wanted him to be raised in the muggle world, let alone with a family who resented magic, upon their deaths. The very idea that Dumbledore had actually gone against his parents will to place him with these people, in an abusive environment whilst also keeping him completely unaware of his heritage!

Once again Harry felt anger rush through him like a viper, after seeing glimpses of the old man through Tom's memories Harry was asking himself, what did _'The Great Albus Dumbledore'_, as people called him, know about what was safe and best for him! His life at the Dursleys had been anything but safe, he had the scars to prove it for crying out loud!

Memories of all the loneliness, starving, insults, beatings and resentment surfaced to the front of his mind. Harry felt flicker's of further rising anger as his hands began to heat up. Noticing this, Harry quickly shook his head to wake from his stupor before flames burst in his hands, taking a few deep breaths he began to calm down and think rationally once more. It wouldn't do him any good to lose himself to his anger right now.

With Dumbledore knowing the prophecy and taking charge of his 'protection', that would no doubt mean that the old man would have assigned someone to watch over him.

_'Fat lot a good that did.'_ he thought bitterly.

Now that he knew about the magical world and that he was a wizard, he would need to be discreet about it so this possible _watch-dog_ couldn't report back to Dumbledore about his new-found knowledge. He would need to make sure that nobody was able to discover that Tom had, unintentionally, transferred his memories to him that night. Harry knew that the branch of magic known as Legilimency made it possible to extract information from someone's mind, Tom was considered to be one of the most accomplished Legilimens the world had ever seen, and through his memories, knew that Dumbledore was also extremely well accomplished in the art as well. Harry would need to instantly begin building Occlumency shields to protect his mind.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the gurgling of his stomach, he hadn't even realised how long he had been unconscious when viewing Tom's memories or how long he had been lost in his own thoughts as he tried processing everything he'd witnessed. Rubbing his eyes beneath his broken spectacles tiredly, Harry decided that it would be best to think more about everything tomorrow.

However, before he even thought about sleep, first he needed something to eat, the repetitive gurgling of his stomach only enhanced his hunger. He pulled out a foot long piece of thin metal from underneath the dingy old mattress he slept on and slid it into the gap where the lock on 'his cupboard' was. He twisted the piece of metal to the right and wiggled it until he heard the faint click. Harry couldn't help the small smirk of satisfaction, thanking his split second decision a few weeks ago to learn lock picking after bribing one of the older boys at school with what little lunch money he had after he'd caught the boy sneaking into the school cafeteria by picking the locked door.

It had certainly helped him in leaps and bounds for the past few weeks, as he hadn't had to worry about not being fed by the Dursleys. He'd stolen any food he wanted when his relatives were asleep, Petunia and Vernon were none the wiser as they thought it was their beloved Duddikins, he was a growing boy after all.

After satisfying his hunger and discreetly disposing of any rubbish, Harry reentered 'his cupboard' and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the old mattress.

* * *

_**AN:**_** So how was it? Thought it would be best to end it there so you guys actually have an update, the next part I was planning on including will be the start of the next chapter instead.**

**Would like to mention that I specifically got permission from Author: Rez7 to use a similar layout for Tom's memories section of this chapter. Just wanted to point that out in-case any of you guys have read his story 'Light Up The Darkness'. To those of you who haven't I suggest you do, very good story about Harry gaining Tom's memories as well and where I actually got the idea from. It's not been updated for awhile but he's mentioned that he might be doing a rewrite in the future, so don't discount it.**

**Review, favourite and follow. Flames will be ignored. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Author Notice

_**Author Notice:**_

Hello everybody! I've been very busy lately as real life tends to get in the way when we least expect it and I've also been experiencing some technical problems with my hard drive. (What a pain in the arse that has been!)

I would like to apologise to any of the readers who have been waiting for updates to either one of my stories. I know it's been awhile and I sincerely apologize for that.

The reason why I have posted this author note is because I would like to ask that any of you who are currently following my stories, or to anyone who is possibly interested in my stories, if you could take a few minutes out of your time and go to my profile page and read over the update there as to why I've not been updating anything for the past few months.

After reading through the update there I would also ask you guys to vote on the new poll that is up on my account. The poll will determine which of the possible story ideas I've had swimming in my head that I will immediately start to write!


End file.
